Haunted
by The Fez
Summary: Ianto finds love from an unexpected source. But the will the truth break them apart. Or will it keep them together? Includes and Jealous Gwen and a curious Owen.  T to be safe. Alternate Universe. Non-Canon. **Torchwood is owned by the BBC!**
1. Chapter One: And You Are?

**Haunted Chapter One**

**And you are? **

**A/N; Title from Taylor Swift's song 'Haunted'. This is AU which means I have my own twist, plot, characters you know. Anyway on with da summary, new girl in Cardiff knows Torchwood but all is not as it seems. 0.o And Lily in this has: bright green eyes, short pale blond hair, and a heart shaped face, thin and athletic.**

Lily's POV (A/N she is my new character :) )

A blue light swam through me, blurred my vision and muffled my hearing. It only lasted a minute mind but it was still a weird experience. I landed in a heap on the ground. My torn shirt letting in the chill of the night. Blood from my cuts and scratches seeping into my ripped jeans. My breathing heavy as I lay there, I don't care if people are staring. My thoughts are come back to me as I remember everything that happened that night. That can wait for another time though. "Hey, are you okay there?" A soft Japanese voice rang through. I was gathered into a pair of strong arms. I felt people moving around me.

"Tosh, we need to get her into the hub, she came through the rift." A man said. We were moving faster now, a door creaked open and a chill ran through me. My eyes were still closed I had no energy to move at all. A door rumbled open I could hear concerned voices around the room. Running water came from the centre of the room.

"A girl?" A smooth American voice rang through.

"Jack, she's injured. We need to get her checked over."

My eyes flew open. "No!" I rasped. "I'm fine, just tired." My voice was stronger than I thought it would be. Taking in my surroundings I was underground in a secret base by the looks of it. Three figures stood together, A tall man in a blue RAF suit with a handsome face. The other man wore a black suit and had baby-blue eyes that I could get lost in. I vaguely recognized him. The woman in the middle looked worried, black shiny hair that fell past her shoulders. The Japanese girl was standing a little to my left, she looked worried. I couldn't properly at the one who was holding me, although I knew it was a man.

"Are you sure, Owen could check you over?" The tall one said.

"I'm fine, honestly. I heal quickly." My response was.

"Ianto, could you get us some refreshments?" The Japanese girl asked. I froze. Ianto, Ianto Jones. Quiet, Welsh Ianto Jones. Ianto from Torchwood One. Fought in the Battle of Canary Wharf. Thats where I knew him. "I'm Jack by the way. Jack-" "Harkness. Yeah I know." I cut him off. Of course I knew Jack. Looking at the Japanese girl. Toshiko Sato, that was her name.

"And your Toshiko Sato." She looked confused at my statement.

"Boardroom meeting in 5." Jack commanded. "And Owen, you can let her go now." Jack chuckled at Owen. I realized I was still laying in his arms.

"Thank-You" I laughed.

Five minutes later. They were all sitting in the Boardroom. Owen had made me feel welcome enough. He escorted me to the boardroom and sat me down next to him. Ianto and the other woman's name I didn't know were arguing about something. I paid no attention and looked down at the floor. Jack then cleared his throat.

"Okay, I've called you in here as we need your votes."

"Votes on what?" Toshiko asked.

"Your votes on her, whats your name?" Jack nodded at me, smiling slightly.

"Lily." I replied.

"Okay Lily, what do you want to do. You already know to much, so we would have to either recruit you or-"

"Ret-Con me. Yeah I know but I got to say that Ret-Con doesn't work on me." I finished his sentence yet again. Jack looked amazed,

"Okay then your votes."

Ten minutes later, Owen was showing me around the base. Jack seemed happy that I fit in well. The woman, whose name is Gwen, seemed a little miffed that I was recruited so easily.

"So how do you know Ianto and Tosh?" Owen asked.

"I know Ianto from Torchwood and the battle of Canary Wharf. Tosh, I know from the space pig incident. You were suffering from a hangover so Tosh took your place." I said simply. Owen laughed at my last comment. When we got back to the main hub area. Ianto was serving coffee,

"Ah tea-boy there you are, got my coffee yet?" Owen called out. I gave him a confused look.

"It'll come clear later." he explained.

"Do you want any?" Ianto asked me politely.

"I'm okay, thanks Ianto." I walked down to the med centre and picked up a pen, found a slip of paper and wrote.

"_- Ianto,_

_I need to speak to you, can you meet me down in the archives near the annex door?_

_L"_

I folded the note and walked past Ianto, who was still handing out the coffee, I slipped into his jacket pocket as I went. He gave me a curious glance but carried on working. I quietly went down to the archive annex door. I sat there and waited for Ianto to turn up. I heard footsteps and turned to see Ianto walking towards me.

"You wanted to talk to me?" He asked in a small voice.

"Yeah. Might as well get it over with. Ianto, I know who you are. I know the loss you have suffered throughout the years." I looked down at the ground, knowing his reaction would hurt me.

"Lily, I recognized you as soon as I saw you, you helped me carry Lisa out of the building, and before you ask Lisa is dead." Tears pricked my eyes. Lisa. Dead. It didn't sink in. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He didn't object but only pulled me closer to him.

"Lily, are you and Owen together or something?" He asked in an unsure voice.

"No, we're just friends, I never thought about him in that way" Ianto's comm bleeped and I let him talk to Jack or whoever was speaking to him. When he ended the call I felt his head on my shoulder.

"Jack wants me upstairs to sort out some paperwork." He sighed. I turned and faced him

"You want any help?" "Not yet." he replied softly. He slowly lowered his face to mine and I closed my eyes, feeling his cool breath on my face. I very slightly leaned in. Our lips met and molded together in a smooth kiss. All my worries were gone, it was just me and him. After what seemed hours I pulled back for air.

"Err..thanks" I stammered out. Ianto chuckled softly, "I really should get back upstairs." Laughing he turned around and walked back up the stairs. Shaking my head I followed him.

**So? What do you think, should I carry on? Any ideas? Good Bad Pairing? Ask me if you want a better description of Lily and I'll give you a pic :) **

**Hit that pretty button :D 3**


	2. Chapter Two: Paperwork

**Haunted Chapter Two**

**Paperwork**

**A/N; Thanks to the three people that reviewed :D As always. Torchwood is owned by the BBC (I forgot that in my previous chapter)**

**In answer to Lucy'n'theMachine: Ianto asked Lily if Owen and her were together becuase Owen had shown her around and spent some time with her. So Ianto assumed there might've been something going on. Hope that answered your question. :D And I shall try to update daily or every few days. :) (Oh, and I liked your idea of Gwen being jealous of Jack being jealous if you get me) :L **

**Anyway on with teh story xD **

**In case some of you were wondering Lily looks around the age of 16 (ish) **

Jack's POV

There was something about Lily that was familiar. Her eyes had a look from a long time ago. That she was older beyond her years. No-one here knew her name. Maybe I could ask Owen to question her. After all he had got close with her. He treats her like a sister that he never had. From my office I had a pretty good view of the hub, Tosh was working on a new programme for translations. Gwen was staring intently at her screen, every now and then checking her phone. Ianto then came out of the kitchen with a tray full of coffee just as Owen and Lily came into the main are of the hub. Owen said something to Ianto which got a confused look from Lily. She then walked down to the med centre and wrote something on a slip of paper, hurried past Ianto and in the direction of the archives. After Ianto had finished his round of coffee he followed the same path as Lily had taken about three minutes earlier. Settling down at my desk I tried to focus on my paperwork that was stacking up danerously high yet it was impossible. Something about Lily made me shiver and I didn't like it. She was different and not in a good way. Tapping my ear I got through to Ianto via the comm system,

"Ianto, can you help sign some paperwork, it's stacking up and I think it might topple over any moment." I laughed lightly.

"Sure, I'll be up in a sec." He replied before abruptly cutting off the communication line.

Instead of sitting there pondering I called Owen into my office, who was disgruntled about being disturbed.

"What do you want Harkness?" He asked grumpily, as always.

"I need you to help me."

"No, I'm not going to help with your bloody paperwork. That pile is too much for me."

"It's not paperwork, it's about Lily."

"What do you need help with her for?"

"Can you get some info from her, you know; birthplace, age, hometown, family. Anything."

"Kay, can't promise anything though. She's very secretive. But she acts way beyond her years."

"Owen, do you know why she reacted when you wanted to give her a check up?"

"I wondered that, maybe-"

"You wanted me to help you sir?" Ianto interuppted.

"Damn Tea-boy didn't anyone teach you to knock?" An annoyed Owen retorted.

"Sorry." Mumbled Ianto before quickly retreating outside. I raised my eyebrows at Owen but he shook it off. Before he too exited my office. Ianto came back in looking sheepish.

"Sorry about that sir."

"Ianto, how many more times, it's Jack." I reprimanded him. Ianto nodded slightly.

"What took you so long to get here anyway?" I asked curiously.

"Some boxes fell down, I was clearing them up but Lily took care of it before she let me object."

"Okay, well here. Could you fill these ones in?" I said whilst giving him a handful of papers.

Once again he slowly nodded and rose quickly and hurried out of the door. I shook my head and carried on working.

About 10 minutes later, Lily came walking into the main area. Owen stood up and followed her into the med centre. I smiled slightly as they started talking. If anyone could worm something out of her, it was Owen. He had gotten close to her in the few hours she had been here. Turning back I continued doing my paperwork when Ianto came back in.

"I've finished the paperwork." He said simply before walking out. Something was up with him and I was determined to find out what.

****No time lapse, Just changing to Owen's Pov****

Owen's Pov

This was trickier than I thought. Lily obviously didn't want to say anything about herself. Whenever I brought anything up about her past life, she would state she didn't want to talk about it and change the subject to something about my medical equipment. Then I remembered her reaction to the check up.

"Lily, when we brought you in, you were completely out of it, but when we mentioned a check up you reacted?" I asked, trying not to sound accusing. Lily's eyes flashed dangerously.

"I just...don't like...check ups...no big deal." She replied slowly, thinking about her words before she said them, before changing the subject again. Something was odd with her, always changing the subject whenever something about her was brought up. When that damn tea-boy came back out of Jack's office after finshing his paper work, Lily gave me a small smile and made a bee-line straight for him. As I watched the two interact, Lily had must've something funny as Ianto graced a small smile before Lily envoloped him in a strong hug. Even from where I was sitting I could tell into was smiling into her shoulder. There was something about her that made me feel uncomfortable. Maybe it was my imagination.

**A/N; Hmm... I'm doubting this chapter. But Jack is going to get jealous, as is Gwen and Owen becomes a little protective. I might upload 2 chapters tomorrow as I'm going to be in all day. Yay!-.- **

**Anyway, hit that little button! :D **


	3. Chapter Three: Slow

**Haunted Chapter Three**

**Slow**

**A/N; The last chapter was abit short, mainly because it's Easter and I should be doing French homework but that can wait till Tuesday. And 990 words was a bit shameful. I usually aim for abit more if possible ;) While I wrote this I was playing 'The Kid Inside' by John Barrowman xD which is a catchy song ;D.. Torchwood is owned by the BBC :D**

**I will keep changing points of view just so you can get into everyones mind. And in case I didn't say, this story is set before they know of John Hart. So if I say John I mean the John Hart ;). Theres also some Ianto/Lily in this (:**

Ianto's POV

Coffee making wasn't the best thing to do today. First of all I had already put too many sugar in, too lesser milk and than over-boiled the kettle. If that's even possible. I couldn't stop thinking about Lily, she put this strange feeling in me, comfort? She knew the pain I had been through. She understood Lisa and didn't think bad of her. In a state of confusion I ran straight into Owen with a batch of hot coffee. I braced myself ready for his shouting.

"TEA-BOY, DID. YOU. JUST. SPILL. HOT. COFFEE. OVER. ME?" He shouted. I went down to pick up the broken china on the floor but he stopped me. "ANSWER ME!" The commotion seemed to have got the attention of the others. Tosh looked confused and slightly scared. Jack stood just outside his office, eyebrows raised. Gwen shook her head and carried on working. Lily was no-where to be seen. I looked at Owen and nodded. His nostrils flared and if looks could kill I would be dead.

"Owen. Calm yourself man. It's only coffee. I bet you've had worse spilt down you. Put this on and shut the hell up!" Lily called out standing a little way behind Owen, throwing a black shirt at him. Once he had muttered something about needing a shower to get the stench of coffee out of him he walked off, getting a disapproving look from Lily, before she came over and started collecting the pieces of china and putting them onto the tray.

"Thanks." I muttered, lost for words.

"No problem, Owen's been bugging me, asking questions about me since I came back to help him."

"What do you mean"

"About my family, background, that kinda thing. It's not that he's pestering me. I would rather not tell him. But I don't trust him that much. He wouldn't understand if I told him."

"Who would?"

"My dad, errrm, Jack might, John already knows although you don't know him. You."

"Me?"

"Yeah, I knew you at Torchwood One. You told me about Lisa. I understood."

Moving into the kitchen I was even more confused. Was her story that confusing that only a few people would understand.

"But..."

Lily cut me off with a swift kiss on the corner of my mouth. I shut the door and locked the kitchen and wrapped my arms around her waist. She kissed me passionately, letting all her emotions flow into it. I gently pushed her back into the wall, her hands tangling in my hair. The last time I kissed a girl was before Lisa died. I felt like I was in ectasy. As I pulled back for air, Lily rested her head on my shoulder.

"Hang on, what about CCTV." She sounded panicked, I ran my fingers threw her short blonde hair.

"There is none in here."

"Good. We had better get back. Jack is probably wondering where we are. How long have we been in here?"

"About 5 minutes."

"About an average time then."

She smiled and went out into the hub. I started to make another batch of coffee, hoping I didn't spill it over anyone. It was now 10pm and Gwen had already left just after the Coffee-Spilling-Over-Owen incident. Owen had to stay to finish paperwork. Jack never left the hub. I had cleaning up to do, it looked like Lily wasn't going anywhere and Tosh was still working on her translation programme. When I went out with the tray of coffee Owen had the clean black shirt that Lily had given him on, Jack was obviously in his office and Lily and Tosh were talking about foreign languages. Once I had finished handing I went down to the archives to finish some of the work I had to complete. Mostly organizing the 'D' section.

When I heard the heavy footsteps of Jack I inwardly groaned. He had being trying to seduce me for a long time. I had shook him so many times without a real reason. Now I had one, Lily. Although I could never tell Jack that yet, I could never hurt Lily.

"Ianto. I thought you would've gone home by now."

"Not tired sir. Plus these archives need sorting."

"Ianto, for the last time, it's Jack. And anyway you could sort these out tomorrow, why rush."

"Sorry."

"No need to be sorry Ianto." He moved closer to me.

"Where's Lily?"

"Apparently she doesn't have to sleep. So she's wandering the hub. Getting used to it." He said slowly still moving closer. I took an involuntry step back.

"Right."

Jack, moving closer still. Leaned in and whispered in my ear;

"Leave her alone. I don't know what's going on with you two but if you want to be safe then leave her alone."

Then turned on his heel and walked out the door. Not even a minute later Lily walked in.

"He doesn't suspect anything." She stated before embracing me in a warm hug.

"Where do we from here?" I mumbled against her neck.

"Anywhere, but the others can't know. Not yet."

"You've only been here a couple of hours, it would look bad on your part anyway."

"Probably would. Oh by the way, Owen's still angry at you for spilling coffee down his shirt." She said with a wink.

"I'll sort it out tomorrow. What were you talking to Tosh about?"

"Nosey, are we Ianto?" She said with a laugh, "We were talking about translations and I said you don't need to carry that around with all the time as I know every language."

"You know every language?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yup. But it's complicated thing of space-y time-y stuff. I'll explain it all later."

**A/N; Meh, not really happy with this one either. But Jack doesn't know anything by the way. And it will become clear how she knows John Hart. I'm not at all happy with the bit between Lily and Ianto. But then Ianto would want to take things kinda slow. But It's like 12 at night. :D**


	4. Chapter Four: Capture

**Haunted Chapter Four**

**Capture**

**A/N; Okay, Sorry for the REALLY long wait. I just got my laptop back and school started again and everything I just didn't have time. ( I thought of this chapter while doing my end of year maths exam yesterday. And it has been nagging me ever since but the only problem I had was the POV .) As usual Torchwood is owned by the BBC blah blah blah **

Jack's POV.

It had been 8 hours since Lily had been recruited. With a new set of clothes and being armed with the right guns she looked pretty dangerous. I still wondered about her injuries, they seemed to have already healed. How, I have no idea. Just then the cog door opened and the alarm blared out signalling someone had arrived. From the noise the person was making I assumed it was Owen. Sighing, I got up from my chair and went out into the main area. Ianto was busy in the kitchen, probably making the morning coffee. Lily was sitting on the bed in the med centre, looking at nothing in particular. Owen was grumbling about a hangover he had got the night before.

"Is that all you ever do Owen? Get drunk?" Lily asked, breaking her own reverie.

"Ha bloody ha, no it is not all I do. I finished paperwork once." Owen muttered in his usual sarcastic manner.

"You actually finished it Owen?" Inserted Ianto.

"Yeah, it's cause I actually have a life unlike some people." Owen muttered darkly

"Owen!" Interjected Lily, was it me or is she becoming more protective of Ianto.

The cog door sounded yet again and Gwen and Tosh walked through talking as always, better make myself known I thought.

"Morning you lot!" I said, trying to sound cheerful.

Only Tosh and Gwen replied, Owen was glaring at Ianto as he walked into the little kitchen, Lily had gone back into her own world. I walked down to where Ianto was in the kitchen, he was leaning against the counter staring into space.

"You took my advice last night then?" I asked quietly, trying not to be heard by the others.

"What advice?"

"Staying away from Lily."

"Oh, right. Jack. It's hard you know, she's very protective."

"No excuse Ianto. Leave her." And with that I walked out of the kitchen, earning a questioning glance from Gwen. Tosh raised her eyebrows at me but said nothing. Owen was still muttering about his hang-over.

***Time Lapse, One Hour***

Owen was still grumpy even driving the SUV didn't seem to take his mind off it. Heading out to forest to find an escaped weevil with a moody Owen wouldn't be eventful. This was Lily's first weevil capture or sighting. Before we left the hub I pre-warned everyone that they should let Lily try and capture it. I wanted to see how good she was.

"For god sakes Owen, lighten up." Gwen snapped breaking me out of my train of thought.

"Its the bloody countryside. You know what happened last time."

Great. Thanks Owen. Except we weren't going to the countryside. It was just a forest.

"What happened when you say last time." Lily quietly asked Ianto. He started explaining as I got swallowed back into my thought train. The car jolted to a stop about 10 minutes later. Ianto had finished telling his tale of the cannibals to Lily who looked sympathetic.

"Come on then. We've got a weevil to catch." I commanded as we started to get out of the SUV.

"Tosh, Owen. Go left. Ianto, Gwen. Go right. Me and Lily will go centre. Meet in the middle. Go." I instructed before I turned to Lily. She had already taken off. I cautiously looked around. She couldn't have gone far.

"Jack, come on." A voice startled me. Turning round I saw that Lily was waiting near the start of the trees, head cocked to the side. Sighing, I jogged over to her and we slowly adventured into the forest.

Nearly ten minutes passed in a comfortable silence, still we had found nothing.

"So, what sort of aliens have you caught?" Lily asked, breaking the silence.

"Well, there's been a few weevils, fairies, pendant, a glove. Oh and a cyberwoman."

"Yeah, Ianto told me about how she died. Lisa was nice."

"You knew her?" I asked in disbelief.

"I spoke to her a few times. Never crossed my mind her and Ianto were together."

"Where did you meet her."

"Torchwood One."

"Why were you at Torchwood One."

"Jack, what's with the questions? I was doing some work for…these…people…I work for."

"Other people?" I asked, raising my eyebrows at her.

"Yeah. They're far from Earth though. I have to call in every few months. I'm technically not

working for them at the moment but there you go."

Suddenly, I saw something run through the trees. The weevil. Tapping Lily I pointed to it. She nodded and slowly edged towards it. From where I was standing I could see the others surrounding it. I signalled for them to let Lily take control. Owen and Tosh nodded whilst Ianto and Gwen stood back. This would be interesting I thought.

**Lily's Pov. (No time lapse)**

I slowly edged towards the weevil, not wanting it to attack me. I got out the anti-weevil spray Ianto gave to me before we left and held it close. I wasn't going to spray from this distance, it was too far away. I could see that the others had all stopped and were watching me. Probably wanting to see if I could catch it.

As soon as I got within the right distance the weevil suddenly turned and slashed down at my chest. A blazing pain went through my body as I felt myself hit the ground. I can see the weevil move down towards me. With as much of the energy I had left I raised my arm and sprayed the weevil right into its face. I heard Jack shouting at someone but I had closed my eyes to help me with the pain. I felt a warm hand cradle my head as I was lifted off the ground. As I opened my eyes I saw the familiar shape of Ianto, I smiled to myself slightly.

"Ianto, I can walk." I said, not sure of my voice.

"Really? Do you know how big your wound stretches?"

"I don't really wanna know but it will heal."

"This is the second time you have been carried, some would think your making a habit of it." He chuckled quietly.

"Very funny. Put me down."

"We're almost there."

"How? It took me and Jack ages to get to the weevil."

"Shortcut."

Arriving at the SUV didn't take long although it was probably because I had my eyes closed.

"Lily. I'm gonna have to check you over." I heard Owens voice. My eyes snapped open. I quickly got out of Ianto's hold.

"No need Owen. I'm fine." I tried to hide the pain as I watched him. His eyes narrowed as scrutinized my wound which was still bleeding.

"No. I really should check you over."

"Owen. Leave it." I growled at him. The others had come over by way. Jack put his hand on Owen's shoulder and steered him towards the drivers seat. Gwen and Jack got into the back whilst Tosh accompanied Owen in the front.

"Come on. Need some help?" Ianto asked quietly.

"A little" I said just as he hoisted me into the SUV. I sat next to him with my hand stopping the bleeding. I rested my head on Ianto's shoulder as I tried to ease the pain by trying not to twist. I closed my eyes slightly as I realised just how big the wound was.

The journey back was uneventful as far as I could tell but the pain had gone and as I looked down at the wound it had healed. I smiled slightly. But how would I explain it to the others. Ianto seemed to notice my expression he gave me a curious glance. I shook my head and closed my eyes once more.

**A/N; Well I thought I would write it longer, but it failed slightly. Only three pages :/ ahh well. **

**I will TRY to get another one or two up over the weekend if I have enough time :D. Oh and I uploaded this one but I don't get why it says 60 days and all. Any help? :D**


	5. Chapter Five: Healed

**Haunted Chapter Five **

**Healed. **

**A/N; Trying to update regularly now but its hard :L. Torchwood is owned by the BBC. **

**Gwen's POV**

As soon as we got back to the hub, Lily was gone down below. She made me feel uncomfortable, I don't know whether it was her personality or those piercing green eyes but it was definitely there. I shook my head, I needed to see Jack about it. As I knocked on his office door Lily came up from below and went down into the little kitchen. No wincing of pain, no blood seeping through. After hearing Jack's command I headed in to find him doing paperwork.

"Jack, can I talk to you?"

"Sure Gwen, take a seat." He beckoned to the chair the other side of his desk.

"It's about Lily." Lowering myself into the chair.

"Ah. Your not the first. Owen has been in here."

"There's something about her, I don't trust her."

"Me neither. I don't know what to do."

"The way she reacted when Owen wanted to check her over. Why don't you put her in the cells."

"How does she make you feel?"

"Uncomfortable, and a feeling go down my spine, like she walked over my grave."

"You know I get the same feeling. Maybe your right. Help me get her down in the cells, but be careful this could get dirty."

**Jack's POV**

Grabbing my webley, Gwen and I headed out of my office. Gwen located Lily in the kitchen talking to Ianto. We quickly but quietly headed towards the kitchen gun in hand just outside the door. Listening to their conversation.

"Look, Ianto it doesn't matter, I'm not in pain am I?" Lily was saying.

"It does matter. If you won't tell me then what am I supposed to do?" The welsh voice said.

"I wouldn't say anything else. Jack and Gwen are outside the door."

Damn, how did she know? Cocking my Webley I stepped into the kitchen. Gwen behind me. Lily just stood there. Head tilted to the side slightly, smirking.

"I thought it would be a matter of time before you put me in the cell."

"Come on."

"Jack, what are doing?" Ianto asked looking from me, Gwen and Lily.

"Stay out of this Ianto." Gwen almost shouted.

"Jack. This is stupid, you don't have to come in guns blazing just to put me in a bloody cell."

"We don't know if you'll be a danger." Gwen interjected, causing Lily to scoff.

"A threat? Seriously Cooper?"

"OUT!" I shouted. Pointing my Webley at her head. She rolled her head round once and walked out still smirking. Out in the main hub, Owen and Tosh were watching curiously.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Tosh asked.

"Taking her down to the cells."

"But, why?"

"Doesn't matter at the moment."

"Jack, you can't do this!" Ianto shouted.

"I told you not to get close to her but you disobeyed me!." I retorted.

"So much for taking me down to the cell."

I took her by the collar of her shirt and led her down to the cells, threw her in a sealed it. All Lily did was sit on the stone bench, arms crossed, looking at me. Eyebrows raised and smirking.

"You got a newspaper or something?" She asked with the same smirk.

"No."

"Leave if you want. Not like I'm going to go anywhere."

"I don't trust you enough."

"I gathered."

Shaking my head I left the cell block. Lily and her bloody mind games. Trust Ianto to get close to her when I distinctly told him not to. Maybe I could ask Tosh to look her up and see what information there was on her. That would help me find out who else she works for.

"Tosh, can you run a check on Lily. See who she is, where she comes from and who she works for. No surname given though."

"Yeah, the surname won't be a problem, we have face recognition software."

Entering my office I sat and continued with paperwork. This would be a long day.

**Ianto's POV**

I was still confused as to why Jack had taken Lily down to the cells. Making my way down to the cells I heard Tosh say to Jack that Lily wasn't found on any databases. Arriving down at the cells mere minutes later I saw Lily was staring at the stone wall. Grabbing the stool in the corner I dragged it over and sat outside the cell door.

"If you've come here on Jack's orders then you're wasting your time." She said flatly

"I haven't. I just wanted to know why they put you here."

"I don't know myself. They can't trace me. Jack's probably told Tosh to find me."

"Yeah, he has."

"Thought so. Do you trust me, Ianto?"

"Of course, why do you say that?"

"The others don't though. It's obvious."

"I'm not making excuses for them, but Jack finds it difficult. What with his past and everything. Gwen's an ex-police officer. Owen's very protective over you. But Tosh does trust you. She's just quiet."

"Why is Owen protective? I mean, I know him but he barely knows me."

"Why don't you ask him?"

"In case you haven't realised I'm stuck in a cell."

"I mean when they let you out."

Just then Jack's voice rang through the comm system. "Ianto, we need your local knowledge, can you come help?"

Sighing I closed my eyes and opened them again to find Lily staring intently at me.

"Jack needs me to help him." I said informing her.

"Have fun."

"Look, I wish I could let you out, but then I would probably end up locked in one."

"Don't worry about it."

Quickly giving her a small smile I headed up. Stopping abruptly at the door. I turned back to her.

"I'll try and convince them."

**A/N kinda short I know but I'm now writing the next chapter ;D Hopefully it'll be up today or tomorrow. Reviews make the world go round. Any ideas of what could happen? What Jack will do? I'm up for suggestions xD**


	6. Chapter Six: Free

**Haunted Chapter Six**

**A/N Casually listening to Barry Manilow as you do whilst writing this chapter. I'm menna be doing geography homework, something about earthquakes. Ah well. Due in tomorrow but it can wait :L. Torchwood is owned by the BBC as normal. Don't know when exactly this is set but its after end of days but before John Hart shows in Kiss Kiss Bang Bang. **

**Owens POV**

Jack had called a meeting in the boardroom, this would be fun. Making my way up from the med centre I glanced at Tosh's screens. All four of them were trying to find out who Lily was. I looked down at the ground and carried on my journey to the boardroom. Last one in as always I took my usual seat with the usual cup of coffee in front of me. Looking around the room at my team mates expressions; Tosh looked concerned, Gwen looked like she meant business, Ianto looked sullen and Jack was being Jack. Not a trace of emotion on his face. Always the same before a boardroom meeting.

"What do you want Jack" Gwen asked, interested.

"I need your opinion on what to do with Lily." He replied.

"She doesn't exist." Tosh interjected.

"What do you mean." Jack asked in a confused tone.

"I've looked through every single file and database I can. She doesn't exist. The only one I haven't tried is UNIT. But after last time I don't think I should interfere." Tosh lowered her head.

"Well that's different. I think you're right about UNIT though, better not interfere."

"Why don't we let her out, she's not going to cause any harm?" Ianto spoke up.

"Ianto, I told you not to get close to her but you did. Now you want to get her out. This is exactly what she wants."

"I have to agree with Ianto, Jack. She's no harm to us. She helped us with the weevil." I added. Ianto was right. She was no threat to us. What gives Jack the right to lock someone up.

"Owen since when have you been so caring. She's dangerous." Jack almost shouted.

"How can you prove she's dangerous! You have no evidence of it." I shouted back.

"She came through the rift."

"That's no excuse Jack and you know it." My rage getting the better of me.

"Didn't think you trusted her Owen." Jack sneered.

"I do trust her. She just gives me a weird feeling."

"Jack, think about what your doing." Tosh said softly.

"I'm going to let her out, don't try and stop me Jack." I snapped before walking out. Ianto followed.

When we got down to the cells. We saw Lily curled in a ball, eyes closed. Probably asleep.

"Owen, Ianto? What are you doing down here?" Obviously not asleep.

"Come to get you out of the cell. Turns out Jack didn't want my local knowledge, he just wanted a boardroom meeting." Ianto stated.

"And if you were smart you would avoid Jack for a while. He's angry at me and Ianto for wanting to get you out of here."

I unlocked the cell door and watched as she made her way out. Probably wondering if it was a trick or not. I stood back to give her space. She watched me closely, those piercing green eyes feeling like X-rays on me. Ianto stepped forward and pulled her into a hug. I wondered if there was something going on between them. Good for Ianto he deserves after all he's been through.

After finishing giving Ianto a hug she lunged at me embracing me tightly. I almost couldn't breathe in her vice like grip. She let me go probably sensing I couldn't breathe. She stepped back, giving me a wide berth.

"I need to give you a check up. Your wound." I said, nodding to her wound.

"It's fine, I barely feel it." She replied turning to walk back up to the stairs. I looked at Ianto, he looked back at me and shrugged. I clapped him on the shoulder and followed Lily up to the main area.

**Lily's POV**

Glad to be out of the cell I went up to the tourist office. First time I had looked round this part of the hub. Good cover up, bit small. Next to the computer was a picture. I recognised Lisa instantly. That must've been when they first started going out. Lisa had long hair then, Ianto looked the same as he always does. After about five minutes of looking around I went outside into the warm Welsh afternoon. Thinking back after all the years of death, war and loss. I finally thought this place would feel like home. If Jack knew this then he would be thinking differently. The team were good people, Tosh was okay with me, better than Gwen. She didn't know when to stop, always taking Jack's side of things. Owen felt like a brother. Ianto was… well I didn't know what it was.

"Mulling things over?" A Welsh voice broke the silence.

"Yeah. Need to."

"Yep, me too." Ianto came and sat on the bench next to me. Silence broke out again. About two minutes past before he spoke again.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Just thinking about when I next have to go down to London."

"London?"

"Yeah, UNIT want me to help them with and investigation thing. Not going to be fun."

"You work for UNIT?"

"Yeah. But they know I travel a lot. Just don't let Jack know. He'll kill me."

"I won't. He's peeved at me and Owen anyway."

"I forgot about that."

A chill ran through the bay, the tide was coming in.

"Come on. You'll catch a chill." I said nodding towards the tourist door. Ianto rolled his eyes and stood. We made our way back into the tourist office.

"Wait, the pizza will be here in a minute." Ianto said suddenly looking older than his age. About two minutes later the pizza did come. I watched as Ianto paid for the pizza. A secret organisation and they order under the name Torchwood.

"Ready?" He asked me, pizza in hands. I nodded and we made our way back to the main area of the hub. The cog door rolled open sounding the alarm.

"Pizza!" Ianto called out.

"About bloody time, I'm starving." Owen grunted. Making his way up to the boardroom. Tosh, Gwen and Jack were already seated by the time we got there. Owen took his place at the end of the table. Ianto placed the pizza boxes on the table before sitting down next to Owen. Tosh signalled for me to sit down. I wasn't used to this yet.

**A/N; The ending was kinda stupid but it will get better. Sorry for the slow updates. I have loadsa homework -.- I'll try and get the next one up tomorrow. :D **


	7. Chapter Seven: Accident

**Chapter Seven**

**Accident**

**A/N; I know, I lied ¬.¬ But I have a lot of other things (School Work, Birthday's yada yada yada) but I this morning I did a list of what's going to happen ;). So I am no longer stuck (yeah…I had writers block :/) But no longer! :D. I am not in the best of moods. Found out two people had been bitching about me behind my back and when I asked them they denied. But c'mon I heard them one time. -.- Any on with the story! Torchwood is owned by the BBC. I realised I hadn't done Tosh's POV so most of the chapter is in either, Tosh's, Ianto's or Lily's ;) **

**Tosh's POV: **

Lily seemed wary of sitting with us. She didn't a word to anyone, apart from Ianto. Even then she spoke in whispers. Jack had made her feel unwanted in the first place, she didn't deserve this. Taking a deep breath, I turned towards her.

"Lily, are you okay." I asked gently. Jack gaped at me, Gwen just stared and Owen and Ianto smiled slightly. Lily turned towards me and I felt like I was being x-rayed under her piercing eyes.

"Yeah, I'm not really used to this though. It's been ages since I actually sat with people. Years actually." A small frown graced her face.

"Years?" I asked non-plussed.

"Yep, but it's a long story, I'll tell you another time." She said, the frown was replaced with a grin. Ianto looked at her, shocked. She looked at him the did a double take.

"What?" She said with a laugh.

"You're actually having a conversation. You know how weird that seems."

"You want me to stay silent?" She remarked, her grin getting bigger. Ianto shook his head and carried on eating. I ducked my head, smiling to myself. Ianto trusted Lily and he had finally found someone he could rely on.

**-Time Lapse about 30 minutes.-**

Lunch had gone pretty quickly and I was determined to know Lily. If Ianto trusted her then she couldn't be a bad person. It was unusual for Ianto to let people in as easily as he had with Lily. I would try to catch her in a moment when she wasn't busy. Jack hadn't bothered in giving her a position as he didn't trust her but she had started helping all of us. Finishing Owen's paperwork, helping Ianto in the archives and in the tourist, taking Jack reports from Gwen and I, stuff like that.

As I watched on CCTV I saw her skip into the tourist office and tell Ianto something. He said something back to her and she skipped round to the front of the desk and jumped up and sat down. I didn't want to follow her around like a stalker, I just wanted to see when she wasn't busy. I watched the screen again and Lily was leaning against the wall now, hands in her pockets. Ianto walked towards her and she put her arms around his waist, I could just make out her head buried into his shoulder. Ianto's hand was rubbing circles on her back. From the camera view I couldn't make out if she was crying. She pulled back and got behind the desk, obviously about to press the button to move the entrance to the hub, when Ianto came up behind her and put his arms around her waist, she turned and leaned up clearly the two were kissing. I smiled to myself. I was definitely deleting this footage. They were obviously trying to keep it secret. About three minutes later the cog door rolled open, alarm blaring. I looked up and Lily rushed in, this was my chance.

"Lily, are you busy?" I asked quickly.

"No, need any help Tosh?"

"Yeah, would be great." She nodded and made her way over.

"What do you-" She stared wide-eyed at the screen. Bugger I hadn't pressed delete, it was running through the clip again. Lily looked at me, terror in her eyes.

"I was about to delete it." I said quickly, not wanting to anger her.

"Delete it?" She asked confused.

"Yeah, you and Ianto obviously want this secret, so why should I interfere?"

"Your not going to tell everyone?" A frown appeared in her features.

"No. Why would I?

"Because Gwen would've."

"Yeah, well I'm not like Gwen and I think its about time Ianto found someone." I said smiling at her.

When we had finished the paperwork, I felt as though a massive weight had been lifted. I knew Lily a little and she was a good person. I accepted her whatever her choice was. She had different perspective on life yet covered a lot of details up. Like she was afraid that we would disown her if we knew.

**Jack's POV**

All these awkward silences weren't good. Owen and Ianto were still both mad at me. Tosh went about her daily business. Gwen strutted about, nose in air and Lily skittered around helping out. The knock on the door brought me out of my thought. I turned around as the door opened. Lily walked up to my desk, set down my coffee and exited slowly. Letting out a frustrated groan I head butted the desk, sending the coffee mug to the floor with a crash. I let my head rest on the desk for a while, breathing heavily. Once I pulled myself together I stood up, walking round to were the coffee was spilt. Lily was already there, putting pieces of the shattered mug onto a tray, I crouched down helping her, she gave me a grateful smile and continued working silently. It felt somewhat familiar to be in her close presence then I remembered, my head snapped up and I met her eyes, she gave me a small smile and her eyes twinkled in understanding. She stood up and walked out, holding the tray with pieces of shattered mug on. I went back round to my desk and realised what I had done. God, I was an idiot.

**Meh, it'll get better, I hope ****J****, Sorry Jack's POV was short but I wanted him to recognise Lily. ;) thanks to the people who have reviewed and such. Its only like 1000 words in this but I will try and make the next one longer ****J**


	8. Chapter Eight: Visitor

**Haunted Chapter Eight **

**A/N; Nothing to say really apart from that you find out a little more about Lily. Torchwood and all the Whoniverse is owned by the BBC. **

**Lily's POV**

Damn Jack, he had to knock the coffee cup of the desk. This day wasn't the worse day; Tosh had found out about me and Ianto, Jack knew who I was, not sure if I had told him about my species but that could wait, Owen was becoming more protective. Maybe this team wasn't so bad. As I headed up to the boardroom, the strap in my pocket beeped. Damn! I had to get away. I quickly changed my course and headed down to the archives, cutting off my comm system. Once in the safety of the archives I pulled out the strap. Slightly smaller then Jack's but bigger than Johns I strapped the device to my wrist and pressed the middle button. I groaned as Tybo appeared as a hologram. Bloody Judoon. Great, I needed to get to the other side of the universe in what… 30mins. What was I supposed to tell them? I was going out, might be 3 days to 3 weeks. No chance. Jack would find out. Hearing footsteps I quickly pulled myself together. Ianto appeared in the archway. "What are you doing down here? Jacks wants us in the boardroom. We couldn't get through to you either."

"Sorry. I just got a little distracted and my comm lost connection." Why did I have to lie? I hated lying to Ianto. He nodded in understanding.

"Well Jack wants all of us in there." I half nodded then remembered I had to be somewhere else.

"Actually Ianto, I have to go out for a bit. I got a call which is what kind of distracted me. I'll be about 3 days maybe less." He looked at me as if to see if I was lying. He suddenly smiled.

"Okay, just as long as you keep in touch." You really think I wouldn't?" And with that I left before he had a chance to reply. Creeping out the cog door. Well, I say creep but the cog door had the blaring alarm. Jacks voice rang out through the empty hub.

"Where do you think you're going, there's a boardroom meeting." He said matter of factly.

"Jack, I have to go out for a while. I won't be long but please let me go." I said, my face blank. He nodded once and I quickly exited through the door and into the tourist office. Once I got out into the fresh air, I could easily get out of Cardiff without anyone noticing. I hurried around the tourist office to the side of the bay. Some boats were now leaving. Not that they would notice. I typed in the coordinates of the Shadow Proclamation and off I went.

**THIRD PERSON**

Linked by three asteroids was the Shadow Proclamation. Also known as the out of space police. Inside was a grand place. Immaculate rooms, stately hallways. Hi-tech equipment. Judoon leaders Tybo and Rok Ma stood waiting patiently at the top of the metal stairs. Taking arms when a blue light illuminated the room. Speaking in their native language the two leaders lowered their weapons as they recognised their ally. Lily walked up the metal stairs and greeted both the Judoon. They gestured towards the glass door. Lily nodded gratefully and strode in with the two Judoon close behind her.

**(A/N Sorry about the very short third person paragraph but I wanted to get to the teams thoughts. And I looked it up: Tybo and Rok Ma are featured in Doctor Who. Tybo is in the Sarah Jane Adventures and Rok Ma in the BBC book Judgement of the Judoon..I think. And you may recognize a line from Smith and Jones ****J****) **

**Time lapse….Ianto's POV**

It had been three days since Lily had gone. The rest of the team were getting edgy. Jack was staying strangely silent like he was hiding something. Owen worked hard which was unusual. The girls just worked hard like any normal day although Tosh would keep checking the outside camera's to see if she came back. I had taken to wandering the hub all morning earning a funny look Owen. The rift alarm sounded and Tosh had gone down the retrieve the fire-arms yet Jack had stopped her saying he would go by himself, something was definitely wrong. Jack never goes out to catch a weevil alone. Gwen had started fussing about if he was alright. God. Did she ever shut up? Owen rolled his eyes before dissecting an alien body. Tosh turned the radio on trying to lighten the mood. I sat on the sofa, my head in my hands. I felt Tosh put her around me.

"I know about the two of you, and she'll be back." I looked at her sharply. The dropped my head again. The cog door sounded and I guessed it was Jack as I could hear a weevil growling.

"Owen sedate this one and take this down to the cells." Then said in a lower voice I had to strain my ears to hear over the music.

"What's up with him?" I heard Jack ask..

"Lily's not back." Tosh replied. Jack grunted and I assumed he wandered up to his office. The cog door alarm blared out once more and the music had stopped, I looked up more out of confusion to find a creature dressed in black with a helmet on standing next to a exasperated Lily. I followed suit after hearing Jack cock his gun, aiming at the helmeted creature. Lily glanced at me and gestured towards my gun. I held my aim and shifted my gaze back to the thing. I heard clunk down the steps, so he was now closer if the thing decided it would hurt anyone. Lily turned towards it and started conversing so quietly I couldn't make out what she was saying. The thing grunted once and walked up to Owen, who backed up, gripping his gun tightly. Taking a out a red thing, it held it up to Owen who flinched.

"What are you?" He asked angrily at the thing. It turned back towards Lily and replayed what Owen had said.

"Language Assimilated, Earth English." It grunted in English. Lily rolled her eyes.

"That's what I was trying to tell you." She said in a exasperated tone.

"You want to tell me who he is and what the hell he's doing here." Jack suddenly spoke up.

**A/N; That took longer than I expected but I am sorry for the wait. Couldn't access the document, bloody laptop -.- **


	9. Chapter Nine: Explanation

**Haunted Chapter Nine**

**Hope**

**A/N; I realised that I haven't put the chapter name into the story for the last couple of chapters. I don't actually know where I'm going with this at the moment but I'm at the moment to kinda get an in look at Lily. And sorry for the long update :/ I had like a whole stack of BTEC assignments to finish :L. Then I admit I actually forgot about this story ( I had started it straight after the last chapter) until I got a e-mail :/ **

**I'm getting tired of 1st person chapters. I feel that I'm leaving characters out. So from the next chapter I might see what a chapter in 3rd person is like :D**

Owen's POV

She brings that thing into the hub. Then it tries to probably kill me then Jack demands an answer. Its all kicking off today. Tosh went over to her computer and started typing frantically, probably looking for some evidence or help. Jack glared at Lily and the thing.

"It's called a Judoon." said Lily, abruptly breaking the silence.

"And what does it do?"

"The _Judoon _are the outer space police. Otherwise known as the Shadow Proclamtion."

"I've been about, but I've never even heard of the Shadow Proclamation."

"You probably won't have done, ever broke the law?"

"Loadsa times-"

"I mean in space."

"Oh, then no."

"Then you won't have heard of them."

Okay, I'd had enough of the chat. "Sorry to interrupt but the Judoon is still standing there." I glanced at the thing she had called a Judoon and it was just standing there. It was tempting to see if it would react if I threw something at it. That thought I had to grin at.

"Good point Owen."said Jack pointing at me. "Why is it here."

"He wanted t-"

"Wait, its a he?"

"Yes, its a he. And he has a name."

"Oh yeah. What is it? Judoon 01?"

"Captain Tybo." It said in a gruff voice.

"Anyway, _Tybo, _wanted to escort me back to the hub."

"Lily is the biggest hope we have during these times." It grunted.

"What times?" Ianto's Welsh voice broke through. He was walking gradually towards Lily.

"The times when loads of space things happen." Lily laughed

"It won't come here though will it?" Tosh spoke up.

"Shouldn't do, Earth is a level five planet." Tybo grunted.

"Tybo, you can go now. I'm in the hub, I'm fine. I'll contact someone if I need help."

With a flash of light Tybo vanished. Lily looked at Jack and I was surprised to find a small smile on his face. He turned on his heel and strided back to his office. Gwen smirked at Lily before turning back to work. I had to finish dissecting that weevil.

**Jack's POV**

Judoon. I had never heard of them, and I had been about. Come to think of it, I had met many species on my travels; Time Lords, Hoix, Weevils, Slitheen, Empty Child, never a Judoon though.

My mind had been a useless jumble since that cup had smashed. An abrupt knock came out the door and in walked a fuming Gwen.

"What?" I asked already bored.

"This isn't right Jack. You can't just let her bring in an alien then let it go. Aren't you supposed to put it in a cell?"

"Look Gwen, today is really not the day."

"I'm not dropping this. If I brought an alien in, you would have it and possibly me in a cell before you can say Torchwood."

"Gwen-"

"No Jack. What is so special about Lily that she can get away scot free?"

"Not today Gwen."

"Then when?"

Before I could answer a small, soft knock came at the door. It opened slowly and Lily walked in carrying two mugs of steaming coffee.

"One for you?" I asked politely.

"Nope, for Gwen. I saw her walk in here."

"Looking sharp I see."

Gwen shot me a look of daggers, which was noticed by Lily. Her eyes flickered towards her once more before she walked out the door without a word.

"What?" I asked defensively. But Gwen only stomped out of my office, slamming the door behind her.

Leaving my still steaming coffee on the desk I hurried out of the office and down to the cells. Janet was in her usual cell. I grabbed the tiny stool and sat in front of it. Would it be called a her? He? It?

The sound of footsteps came from the ladder and Tosh appeared with my mug of coffee I left on the desk.

"Thanks Tosh. How did you know I was down here?"

"I heard Gwen slam the door and then saw you walk out, checked the CCTV and saw you here."

"What do you think of Lily?" I asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Well, she gets on with everyone, helpful..." She trailed off.

A sudden clanging had us both look up, Tosh breathed a sigh of relief as she noted it was Ianto as he had just re-fitted the rusting ladder. Tosh turned back to me, "Whoever Lily is, she's the only person we can trust at the moment, Gwen mentioned Andy has turned his back on calling us out and besides what's the harm with an extra team member?"

"Suppose your right. Maybe Lily can speak to Andy, I know they've never met but she may be able to help."

"You sure that's a good idea. What would Gwen think?"

"Screw Gwen."

"C'mon, you can't sit down and sulk here." She pulled me by the wrist and hauled me up the ladder, that's when I remembered Ianto heard us talking, would he tell Lily? Those two were pretty close, either way it isn't any of my business.

**A/N; I know its a bit short but I have a lot of stuff to get through at the moment. Just found out as well that I am doing Media Studies and performing arts as my GCSE's. Quite pleased! plus my 'a' key isn't working well. Oh well. If anyone has any ideas on what could happen please let me know! :D:D **


	10. Chapter Ten: Andy

**Haunted Chapter Ten**

**Andy**

**A/N; Sorry once again for the long update. I'll try and update frequently, I know I keep saying it but I do have a reason/s; My internet has been playing up... had a LOT of media work... had to re-install Microsoft Word etc etc. I am so sorry! **

Jack's POV

I found Lily up in the hothouse with Ianto, both had mugs of coffee in deep conversation. Moving behind some plants I heard part of their conversation.

"...I don't get why you let them treat you like how they do." Lily's voice rang quietly out.

"I'm just their bit on the side. It doesn't bother me." Ianto spoke.

"But you've trained in guns and fielding"

"A little, yeah."

I came out of my hiding place, "Sorry to break up the chit-chat, I want to speak to Lily." Best to be blunt, always the way with the team. Ianto stood up, giving Lily one last long look and exited quickly. Lily looked up expectantly at me.

"Could you do me and Torchwood a favour?" I asked, bluntly again.

"What is it?" Lily quirked one of eyebrows up. Much like Ianto did.

"Could you please talk to Andy, Gwen's old colleague?"

She exhaled loudly. "Yeah alright then. Need to get away from this place anyway." She laughed before walking off. "Wait, your going now?" Quite surprised at how quick she was determined to get it over with.

"Why not?" She said and swiftly made her way out of the hub.

Andy's POV

I had been working almost all night. Now would be the only break I had before the next double shift. The common Welsh weather was tipping it down. Hurrying to the usual coffee shop I placed my order and sat and watched the public pass by either getting soaked or staying dry under their umbrella's. The coffee arrived within minutes and taking a sip I still watched out of the window. A girl who looked around 16 caught my eye. Despite the weather she was wearing a short t-shirt and a pair of cropped jeans. She walked in and up to the counter, ordered, and waited whilst her coffee brewed then made her way over to where I was sitting.

"Anyone sitting here?" She asked politely.

"Go ahead. Aren't you cold?" I replied gesturing towards her clothing

"No, although I did get some looks whilst out." she laughed as she dropped into the seat.

"Are you new in town?" I asked trying to make a conversation. "You looked a bit lost."

"Yeah, I am. Had Jack Harkness give me directions."

"You know Jack?"

"Yeah. Do you know him?"

"Briefly, he works with Gwen who was an old colleague. But Gwen seemed to be turning cold and hard."

"In what way?"

"She's 'special ops' or something and every so often I would help them out, give them a call to say they were needed. Gwen never thanked me and never said a word. So I stopped helping them."

"Jack mentioned you stopped helping them."

"Your 'special ops' as well as you"?

"Yeah, as it happens."

"And your age?"

"17." She said quickly. Her eyes didn't look her age. They looked older, wiser.

"And they've got you working for them?"

"It was my choice. Nearly all my family dead. What was I supposed to do."

"Sorry." A few minutes silence broke out between the two of them. I awkwardly drunk my coffee, she broke the silence.

"Can you help us again please Andy?"

"Why? Gwen's going to take me for granted if I do."

"We need someone in the police, like a liaison, to help us. You're the only person we know can do this Andy."

At that moment my pager went off. I sighed loudly and left the table, answering the call. Incident down in Bute. I returned to the table a couple of minutes later and quickly put my jacket on. "I'll see what I can do." I nodded at her and strolled out of the coffee shop.

Jack's POV

Typical, Gwen and Owen fighting. Tosh stood near me looking upon the scattered papers that had been thrown in anger. The cog door rolled open, alarms blaring and Lily walked in. Gwen and Owen blatantly didn't hear it and continued their shouting match. "You don't fucking get it do you Cooper? You always 'It's all about me, miss fucking perfect' that you don't have time for anyone else." He shouted across to her, I warily watched the scalpel in his hand.

"What don't I get then Owen. C'mon, Ever since you found her outside by the water tower, you've done nothing but follow her around like a puppy. Honestly Owen, I thought you had some fucking dignity."

"Gwen, just drop it. If Owen wants to protect her or whatever then let him, you don't run his life. You have no right making his decisions." Tosh piped up.

"I'm a grown man Gwen. I don't need you interfering with my life." Owen remarked and turned to see Lily staring at the floor. Gwen looked round and followed his gaze. She turned back at her desk and carried on as if the argument had not take place.

"Jack, could I speak with you a sec?" Lily quietly asked. I nodded and we made our way up to my office.

"Did you do it?" I asked as soon as the door shut.

"Yeah I guess."

"You guess?"

"Well his pager went off and he said what he would do." Lily explained "And what's with Gwen?"

"She's being deliberately difficult. I think its because I had to Retcon her before she was recruited. I would assume she feels jealous." I sighed. It was true. She had been acting remote since Lily was recruited.

Lily nodded and made her way out of the door. I watched her as she glanced around the hub

She glanced around the hub and made her way to the autopsy bay. Owen sat at his computer typing away at reports. For once. He looked round as Lily sat on the examination table. I turned away.

**Lily's POV**

"You spelt incision wrong." I stated, pointing at the screen. "And you spelt Eustachian tube wrong."

"I haven't spell-checked yet." And he turned back to the report.

"So, how did it go with Andy?" He queried. I sighed and moved up the table. "It went okay I guess. He seems nice." Owen snickered and looked round at me again. "You know he used to follow Gwen around like a lost puppy." My eyes widened slightly.

"And how would you know that?"

"Gwen told us."

"Makes sense." The cog door rolled back and the smell of Chinese wafted in.

"Chinese is here." Ianto stated. _The others probably smelt it anyway, _I thought.

**A/N; Sorry it's not that long yet again, this has been in my documents for ages, just finished editing it. I will try to update frequently. **


End file.
